


early morning

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Buck wakes up one morning to the feeling of gentle lips trailing up his neck and strong hands running up and down his lower back slowly.





	early morning

**Author's Note:**

> seems the only fics i can finish rn are smuts. huh. who even am i anymore  
> anyway. the idea for this just came out of nowhere, and i mean. obviously i had to Provide yall w that good domestic shit  
> as usual, im on tumblr @diazbuckley. enjoy!

Buck wakes up one morning to the feeling of gentle lips trailing up his neck and strong hands running up and down his lower back slowly. Buck’s delighted to feel all of Eddie pressed up against his front, and he’s glad that neither of them got dressed before falling asleep last night. He almost doesn’t want to open his eyes up, kind of wants to fall right back asleep, but he always likes indulging himself in staring dreamily at Eddie in the early mornings. He loves Eddie’s messy hair, which is going to be especially messy this morning from Buck running his hands through it last night, loves the hazy smile Eddie always seems to wear when looking at him in the morning. He just loves Eddie. Which is why he grins stupidly wide when he opens his eyes and finds that Eddie’s pulled away from his neck and is staring right at him.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Eddie murmurs in that sleep-rough voice of his, and Buck could swoon.

“Morning, handsome,” Buck replies, bringing one hand up to gently cup Eddie’s cheek. Eddie grins at him, turns his head to kiss Buck’s palm. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Eddie whispers, squirming a little to get as close to Buck as he can. When he presses their dicks together and groans lowly, Buck starts hoping that this means he’s in for some sleepy morning sex. It’s been a while since they’ve had sex way early in the morning, and maybe Buck’s missed it a little bit. “Hey,” he says to catch Buck’s attention, hands trailing low enough on Buck’s back that they’re now resting on his ass. “You think you’re still stretched out from last night?”

Buck can’t help but feel a little giddy at that. Not exactly what he was expecting to happen this morning, but he’s certainly not complaining in the slightest. “Mm, probably. Might wanna check, though.”

“Was planning on it,” Eddie replies, getting a hand between Buck’s cheeks and toying a little with his entrance. He easily plunges two fingers into Buck, pulling a groan out of the both of them. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you woke up in the middle of the night just to finger yourself.”

Buck snorts, rolls his eyes, and playfully shoves Eddie’s shoulder. “Come on. Get myself off when you’re right here, willing and able to get me off yourself if I woke you up? I would never.”

Eddie just grins and kisses his mouth gently as he eases his fingers in and out of Buck at an almost lazy pace. An extra  precaution, Buck figures. Eddie’s always so concerned about possibly hurting him, it’s the sweetest thing. When Eddie spreads his fingers inside of him, Buck moans and pushes his face into Eddie’s shoulder. “God, Eds,” he mumbles. “The things you do to me.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks cheekily with that damned smirk that makes Buck weak in the knees. Thank God he’s not standing right now, Buck thinks, or else he’d collapse right here and right now.

“Yeah,” Buck confirms, swiveling his hips a little in an attempt to fuck himself on Eddie’s hand. “Think I’m good, babe.”

“Long as you’re sure, baby,” Eddie says, pulling his hand out of Buck and leaning over him to grab the lube Buck had left on his bedside table. He settles back down quickly and smears some lube on his hard dick (Buck kind of drools a little at just how shiny it looks). “You ready?”

Buck melts a little at that. Always so careful with him, Eddie is. Buck can hardly believe he’s lucky enough to be able to call this considerate, lovely man his boyfriend. He nods quickly, not trusting his voice to not crack right now. Eddie sets one hand on Buck’s hip, the other settling on the base of his cock as he slowly pushes himself into Buck’s entrance. Buck groans lowly, mouth opening instinctively when Eddie bottoms out. 

Eddie pushes his face into Buck’s neck and moans into the pale skin, making Buck shudder a little. “Christ, Buck,” he grumbles, moving his hand from his dick to get his arm underneath Buck’s side.

“Yeah,” Buck says breathlessly. Eddie pulls away from his neck to press their foreheads together. “You feel so good.” He smiles crookedly before leaning forward and pressing his open mouth against Eddie’s, lazily licking into his mouth as Eddie starts to slowly pull his hips away from Buck before pressing forward again. Buck lets out a shuddering sigh, bringing one leg up to throw over Eddie’s hip.

Eddie sets a languid pace of pulling his hips oh so slowly out of Buck before really taking his time in pushing back in, the hand on Buck’s hip lazily tracing all of the stretch marks that line the pale skin. Usually Buck gets so self conscious about the marks lining his hips and upper thighs, but somehow, with Eddie tracing them so casually, it makes him feel like the sexiest man in the world. Or, second sexiest, because the low moans and groans Eddie’s making into his mouth convinces Buck that he’s dating the hottest guy to ever exist.

“Eddie,” Buck whimpers, trying to squeeze Eddie closer with his leg, scrambling for purchase on whatever skin he can reach. He pulls his face away just enough from Eddie that their lips brush together as he struggles to breathe. “Eddie, Eddie,  _ shit _ , please.”

“Please what?” Eddie asks, sounding breathless himself as he squeezes Buck’s hip a little.

“God, just—  _ please _ ,” Buck mumbles, letting one hand drag up and down Eddie’s toned stomach and chest.

“That’s it, baby,” Eddie murmurs, freeing his hand from under Buck’s waist to gently grip Buck’s dick.

“Oh!” Buck exclaims through a whimper. He moans lowly when Eddie slowly moves his hand up and down his shift. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Eds,  _ please _ .”

“That’s it, come on,  _ shit _ ,” Eddie says, grunting as he presses his face into Buck’s neck. He nibbles lightly at Buck’s jaw, panting against the skin. “Come on, come for me, Evan, come on.”

“ _ Eddie _ ,” Buck whines, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Eddie’s hand, gripping Eddie’s shoulder tightly. “Fuck, please please please, get me there,  _ please _ .”

“Come on, baby, come on, please,” Eddie mumbles against Buck’s neck before pulling away to press their open mouths together. He moves his hand just a little faster, thumbing lightly at the head of Buck’s cock. “Come on, come for me, gorgeous.”

Buck manages to hold on for a little while longer before his hips twitch against Eddie’s, moaning breathlessly and squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm tears through him. When he manages to focus again, Eddie’s grunting against his mouth as his hips still inside of him. When he manages to catch his breath, he laughs at nothing in particular. Eddie laughs with him as he slowly eases his hips out of Buck’s. “ _ Wow _ ,” Buck says, grinning as Eddie presses one, two, three gentle kisses to his lips.

“Wow is right,” Eddie says happily, bringing both hands up to cup Buck’s cheeks gently.

“Best way to spend our morning off,” Buck adds, letting Eddie pull him closer to kiss him slowly. “Thank God we’re home alone today, yeah?”

“Mm, yeah,” Eddie murmurs before moving his arms to throw around Buck’s waist. “You know what I could use right now?”

“What’s that?”

“A nap,” Eddie says, making Buck chuckle lowly. “You take a lot out of me, baby.”

“Yeah, alright old man,” Buck says teasingly, rolling his eyes despite the grin on his face.

Eddie pinches Buck’s side, making Buck yelp a little. “I’m not that much older than you, brat.”

“Mm, whatever you say,” Buck replies. He breathes in deeply as he lets his eyes fall shut. “Night, babe. Love you.”

“Love you, too, my love,” Eddie replies, brushing his nose against Buck’s. Buck sighs happily, feeling more content than he has in a while as he lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
